


Stop Me if You've Heard This One

by pyrexprodigy



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Gen, Miku is sooooooo gaaaaaaaay, Rin is hormonal, Tumblr Prompt, mind-reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrexprodigy/pseuds/pyrexprodigy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'This is probably really dumb but… um, cough if you're a mind reader.' From somewhere behind her, Rin hears a cough. Warning: here there be adult language (ish).</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Originally posted to fanfiction.net on Nov. 22, 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Me if You've Heard This One

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese Translation: http://tieba.baidu.com/p/3883309720?fr=frs

Rin had barely been in class for five minutes before she completely tuned out the teacher. It was one of those days; her thoughts wandered places far from the lesson in front of her. Her friends reassured her they all have those days, and sometimes it's harder to be responsible the way Rin was raised to be. She didn't really mind today, though. It was snowing lightly outside, and just the excitement of that would normally be enough to distract her. But her head was simply in the clouds today, chilly weather being no help whatsoever in remedying this.

She thought about how the teacher, Mr. Hiyama, is attractive in the right light. She liked his handwriting and the way his glasses made him look more responsible and intelligent. She decided that since he was fresh out of college, it wasn't too creepy for her to find her teacher attractive. At least, as long as she didn't do anything about it.

She thought about how her friend Piko, who sat next to her in this particular class, was drawing some magical girl from an anime he was currently obsessed with. She was a little jealous of his art skills, but she felt no small amount of pride for her friend when she thought about how hard he had worked to develop his skill to this point. She glanced over slyly to the picture. Yes, she thought. Just as good as always.

With a quiet sigh so as not to alert the teacher, Rin stared back out the window, barely noticing the student in the row between her and the window. She thought about how much of a pain it will be to bike home in this weather.

* * *

The next class was much the same, with Rin scribbling in her notebook to at least look like she was paying attention. Instead, she's thinking about her lunch. It's going to be a good lunch, she knew. She made it herself that morning and can't wait. Isn't it a bit sad that the highlight of her day would be her lunch?

Rin tuned in long enough to clap politely for a student presenter, one Luka Megurine. Luka's a beauty for sure, with long legs and curves Rin was jealous of in her own way. She liked her own little body well enough, but Luka… Well, she's in an entire separate class.

Rin supposed she wouldn't mind dating Luka, she decided as Luka sat down. The teacher began speaking again and Rin continued to ignore her, tapping her pencil against the paper as she thought. Luka might not be into girls, though. Oh, well. She was still nice to look at.

After this train of thought, Rin started up a bit of her own internal game. She scanned each seat of the classroom, deciding who she might date and who she wouldn't. It was a silly game and she had no intention of dating any of them, but it was a way of passing the time. Plus, she got to look at hot people. Not really a downside to that.

There was Miki. Well, she was pretty enough, but Rin didn't think Miki's personality would balance out her own very well. She was too jumpy. Rin had enough jumpy in her life with Teto. That being said, anyone who dated Miki would be lucky, and she wasn't just saying that because her friend Gumi had a killer crush on the girl. Though Rin would admit that might be part of it.

Kaito was next, sitting next to Miki with an intent look on his face. He was a bit of a fool, but what stood out most about him to Rin was his princely aura. He had this thing about treating everyone fairly and kindly, which she could certainly admire. And he was a hard worker, even if he was kind of an idiot. She shook her head. Pass.

The game passed the time nicely, and she took to sketching a few of her classmates. One of the prettier ones was impossible to pin down. Rin wasn't entirely sure what her name was. Hatsune, she thought, but she could be wrong.

She tapped her fingers on the table, wondering suddenly what it would be like to hear the thoughts of those around her at that very moment. She's been sitting there for the past hour checking everyone out. Who knows what other people are thinking?

That brought her to the odd idea of  _what if someone else can hear what I'm thinking?_  She wasn't sure whether she'd be embarrassed or not. She's probably try to play it cool, especially if it was one of the students she labeled as "super hella hot" internally. Though she'd probably fail. And they'd know, too, since they could hear what was going on in her head right now.

_Hey, so… This is probably really dumb but… um, cough if your a mind reader,_  Rin projected into the classroom. She didn't expect anything to happen; it was more out of curiosity than anything else. Which was why it was a surprise when she heard a cough behind her.

Rin wanted to turn around. Oh God, did she want to turn around and see who that was. She could feel her heart speed up and figured it was probably just a coincidence and  _goddammit Rin calm down you're being a child._

When she heard a second cough, she turned to see Hatsune, the pretty girl with pigtails, looking right at her.

"Miss Hatsune," the teacher began, "are you alright?"

Hatsune looked up at the teacher with a shit-eating grin that was clearly for Rin's benefit. "I'm fine, thanks for asking. Just a little dry, I guess," she replied before glancing back at Rin and holding her gaze. Rin felt her face flush slightly and couldn't help but hide her face in her arms on her desk.

"Rin Kagamine, sit up," was the last thing she heard from the teacher before once again tuning out.

Rin was more than surprised to have Hatsune actually come up to her after class while she was packing up. She had made a point of avoiding the girl's gaze during class, though they both knew full well where her thoughts had been during that time.

_God, this is embarrassing_ , she thought as Hatsune approached her with that same grin, like she's some sort of goddess these pathetic mortals around her just can't resist and it was only a matter of time before Rin fell for her too and-

What the hell even are her thoughts anymore at this point?

"Miku Hatsune," she introduced herself, all the while holding that stupid grin. "I heard you think I'm hot."

Rin felt her face heat up again. "Well, obviously," she replied. "And isn't it pretty freaking rude to poke around in someone's head? What if I didn't want you to hear that?"

Miku shrugged. "Hey, you're the one who was curious enough to ask," Miku stated. Rin hated the way she said it in such a flirty way. How does someone even manage to say a sentence like that in a flirty way?

She didn't even know her yet and Miku Hatsune was already a force to be reckoned with.


End file.
